Opposite Day/Transcript
open the door and go out to Marie's house '' *'Peter:' It's playtime It's super happy playtime ''a cartwheel Playtime!,hey Jorge you wanna come to Marie's to play. *'Jorge:' not really Peter do you think it's a girl or a boy. *'Peter:' Congrats it's a girl. nervously *'Jorge': You and that wretched girlfriend of yours are bad enough seperately, but together... you're insufferable. *'Peter': Insufferable? I don't even know what that means. And hey, Marie's not my girlfriend! She's just a FRIEND, who happens to be a GIRL, just like I happen to be a BOY, and you happen to be a SKELETON. It's the differences that make our planet so rich, diverse, and wonderful!'' in the background'' *'Jorge': I still hate you, though. *'Peter:' come on Jorge you have to be nice to her going outside to Marie's house oh i get it. *'Jorge:' Peter your stories make me sick. *'Peter:' Marie anybody home.the door *'Marie:' door no, no one's home get out both of you. *'Peter:' we are good Neighbors.voice *'Marie:' are you waiting for get out. *'Jorge:' thinking focus Jorge she is your neighbor. *'Marie:' Umm, Jorge, on Opposite day get out i meant get in? stops thinking *'Jorge:'what i'm thinking in my mind? comes out of his head Wow Marie i thought that Opposite day is a holiday. *'Peter:' that's the great idea. as he runs back with his neighbors into Marie's oh yeah! *'Marie:' on Opposite day we do not say. *'Peter:' to the Marie's room come on Jorge let's go? *'Jorge:'you have gotta be kidding me! *'Marie:' Peter, Jorge this is my room *and Peter looking at Marie's room, her closet opened reveal her dead pets and toys, Peter is scared and screams. *'Mr.Maizemore:' his cat to do pottery Good job! sounds like a boy being scared by a undead baby? (flashback) *'Maizemore's dad:' Son, big boys go potty. *'Mr.Maizemore:' i'm gonna be a big boy screams(end flashback) *'Mr.Maizemore(angry):' my father! *'Marie:' door See guys I told you it was just Opposite Day! *'Peter:' There's only one way to settle this, ask the expert.transiton changes to Carrie's room. *'Carrie:' practicing Say, want to help me do some work around the house, worst enemy? *'Jorge:' What are you doing? *'Carrie: '''Settle down I've been practicing Opposite day for my next pageant. *'Marie:' throat, practicing and smiles Hello, Carrie! Oop. I mean, goodbye, Carrie! Aww, isn't Opposite Day... ''giggles ...terrible? laughs *'Carrie:'practicing I'll tell you what's terrible! Living next to you! You're the worst neighbor in history! *'Marie:' Wow! That's acting! kick them out of her house *'Jorge:' calm Okay Peter I mean what the worst that can happen? * Peter:panicked That's the worst that can happen? *'Marie:' I don't get it. Jorge I'm thirsty'.'' *'''Jorge: Aw come on transition changes to the kitchen '' *'Peter:' Jorge please pass the salt. *'Jorge:' What the heck is wrong with you. *'Peter:' at painting of Nico Oh my, this painting is very nice. ''bursts through the painting *'Marie:' Thank you Peter! screams and leaps up to the ceiling, hanging onto a beam *'Peter:' Can we get a pie. *'Jorge': That's it! I've HAD it! (slices the pie). *'Marie': Hey, thank you slicing the pie, Jorge. *'Peter': Yeah! And we REALLY deserve a nice treat about NOW! *'Jorge:' voice Happy Opposite Day. Category:Transcripts